This invention relates to the field of medical apparatus. More specifically, this invention pertains to a low profile valve for use with medical catheters.
Catheters are commonly used for a multitude of medical procedures. Many prior art intravascular medical assemblies which incorporate catheters lack simple, effective means for regulating the pressure in the catheter or maintaining a pressure difference between the elements of the system. In addition, it is often difficult to control the flow of a fluid traveling in the catheter.
Valves are commonly used in an attempt to address these problems. However, many prior art valves increase the profile of existing intravascular medical assemblies. This makes exchange of various intravascular apparatus, such as sheaths, balloons and guides, over the valve either difficult or impossible. A device that is small enough to be used intravascularly and effectively controls the pressure inside the catheter would be a great improvement in the art.